The Ghost
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: When Simon gets covered with a bed sheet, will he confuse others to think he's a ghost? Please read and review. Special Thanks to Bluewolfbat for giving me this awesome idea for this story.
It was a warm, sunshiny spring day outside. Jeanette had done a load of laundry for her and her sisters, and she noticed the glorious outdoors as she put her load in the basket. The smart chipette thought to herself, _Why don't I hang the laundry on the clothesline today?_

Jeanette carefully hauled her heavy laundry outside, and started taking clothespins and clipping some bedsheets to the line. Suddenly, Jeanette's boyfriend, Simon Seville, walked up to her. He slightly tapped her shoulder and she flinched in fright. Jeanette looked behind her and sighed in relief, because it was only Simon tapping her shoulder.

"Oh, Simon! You gave me quite a fright!" Jeanette wheezed.

Simon pecked her cheek and apologized, "I'm sorry Jeanette, I wasn't intending to scare you!"

Jeanette kissed him back and assured, "Oh, I know that, don't worry."

The chipette went back to her work. "Oh, I see that you're hanging sheets on the clothesline today," Simon noticed.

"Yes, and when they dry, they will be softer than a baby's bottom," Jeanette replied.

Simon gave out a small, soft giggle at Jeanette's remark. Then, Jeanette asked him, "Do you mind if I'm excused? I have to use the little lady's room…..if you know what I mean…"

"Of course," Simon said, and he moved aside so Jeanette could get in. After, out of a quick boredom, Simon started walking around the clothesline. Not running around, like a small child would, just walking. He whistled a happy tune to himself, _My Favorite Things_ from _The Sound of_ _Music_ to be exact.

Like being stuck in a book, Simon was stuck in walking. This caused him to not look where he was going, which was not very common for him. Simon accidently tripped on a rock, and crashed into the clothesline! He fell into a wet sheet that Jeanette had just washed, and it stuck to him like velcro. It bothered him so, mostly because he couldn't see and the sheet felt soggy on his skin.

Simon Seville needed help, and that's what brought him into the Chipette house.

Eleanor, the youngest Chipette, was frosting some yellow-cake cupcakes for the upcoming school bake sale. The small desserts were decked with delicious mint frosting. The chipette had just finished frosting the first dozen, so she went for another. She plucked a cupcake from the tray, and that is when a strange figure came into the house. It was clad in a white sheet, covering something. At first, Eleanor was very confused, then she realized something! The chipette recalled that in the paranormal movies she had seen, an invisible ghost would be covered in a sheet to haunt a house! Quite scared at the thought, Eleanor gasped and took out a large wooden spoon. She held it as if she her fencing, and in between shocked breaths, she wheezed, "Please get away from me...get away...stay back…"

Simon just didn't care and went up to the chipette, flailing his arms around in the air. He couldn't speak because the damp sheet had covered his mouth, but he tried his best to signal he needed help. Not knowing who was really under the sheet, Eleanor dropped her wooden spoon and ran around the house, screaming.

Brittany, the oldest sister, was quite annoyed that the peace was being disturbed. From her room, she yelled at her baby sister, "CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

Now, Simon was desperate to get the darn sheet off! It was still very damp, and he still couldn't see very well. He wandered into the Chipette room, where Brittany was brushing her hair at her vanity. He was standing a few feet behind Brittany, and she noticed him in the vanity mirror, flailing his arms around. Her eyes widened, and her hair stuck up, quite frightened.

"EEK!" the Chipette shrieked. Brittany turned to the side "the ghost" was on, and she got out a container of blood red nail polish. "You know nail polish stains, right?" Brittany warned. Simon knew what she was going to do, so he tried to get away. Even then, Brittany splattered the nail polish all over the sheet. Simon sprinted out the door, following a big slam behind his back.

Simon sighed. This was hopeless, because nobody knew that he just needed help getting something off his body. Everybody he came to thought he was a scary ghost. But, he just thought of himself as an idiot with a sheet over his head. The chipmunk sat himself on the couch in the pretty living room, hoping and praying that someone will come through for him.

On the meanwhile, Jeanette was looking inside and out for Simon. She wondered why Simon wasn't there when she came back from the bathroom. She did ask Eleanor if she had seen him, but all Eleanor could say that she saw a ghost. Unsurprisingly, Jeanette didn't believe nonsense like that.

The only place Jeanette didn't look was in the living room, so she made her way in there. But still, there was no sight of a chipmunk who wore round glasses and a blue sweatshirt. Jeanette did hold her heart at a sight she did see! That sight, was a bloody ghost sitting on the couch! Jeanette screamed bloody murder, and Simon stood up, quite relieved she was there, and moved his hands in an up-down action to show he needed help getting the sheet off. But, Jeanette could not notice who was really under that sheet, and quickly pulled the heaviest book she owned out of the bookshelf. That book was _War and Peace_ by _Leo Tolstoy_ , to be exact, and threw it at "the ghost". The figure was knocked out cold, and Jeanette felt super guilty when she saw the sheet come off it as he went down.

"Am I still alive?" Simon moaned as his eyes were starting to open. He was laid on the sofa with a nice, wet facecloth on his forehead.

"Oh, Simon! You're okay!" Jeanette exclaimed happily as she pulled out Simon to hug him.

Simon pushed Jeanette aside gently after the quick hug, and then asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I thought you were a ghost, so I threw a book at you," Jeanette explained, "but I guess I was wrong."

"We were all wrong," Eleanor added, "because we all thought you were a ghost."

"Yeah, I accidently knocked into Jeanette's clothesline, and a sheet attacked me," Simon made clear, "and I tried to get your attention so one of you could help me!"

"We should've thought of that instead of thinking you were a ghost," Brittany admitted, "I'm sorry…"

"We're all sorry, Simon," Jeanette apologized.

Then, Simon sat up, and smiled at everyone and said, "It's alright. I accept all of your apologies"

Jeanette got on the sofa and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you're not a real ghost, because that would really haunt my life!"

Simon giggled and put his arm around Jeanette, ever so glad that he was not a ghost.


End file.
